Finding Us
by rainieblack
Summary: Liliana Markov was the shadow in the still of the night your parents warned you about, she was beautiful, and deadly, aptly nicknamed the Black Mamba by S.H.I.EL.D. "Only two know her, one is just like her, and the other, presumed to be dead." "I've loved you before, I don't remember when, but I recognize this feeling." BuckyXOC


_Red Room Facility, Russia_

 _1994, 6_ _th_ _March_

Liliana twisted her hair, long and pin-straight into a neat bun, waiting patiently for the instructor to open the studio, the girls behind her talking lowly, Liliana knotted the ribbons calmly, even as she felt the stares digging into the side of her head. It was expected, after all, the newest ranking list showed that she tied in first place with Nat for their monthly evaluation test, as per usual.

Liliana straightened, the thin chiffon skirt trailing elegantly as she rose, keeping her bubbling excitement in check, smart enough to know that showing any hint of enjoyment at _anything_ , in the Red Room Academy could have it taken away. So, she pushed it down, her feelings, her thoughts, even her heart, securing it behind an impenetrable wall. To be honest, Liliana reckoned that without _him_ to fan her passionate heart, she might have lost everything that made her feel, _everything that made her human._

Even though every lesson, they walked out sore and tired, Liliana relished every moment of it, from music, the only thing that grounded her, to the exhilarating thrill of soaring in the air, _being untouchable_ , even if it was just for a few moments. "Well? Come in, we don't have all day. " The gnarled, hunched form of Madam Lisbeth, their instructor, barked out sharply, scowling when the rest of the girls trailed into the room reluctantly.

* * *

 _Red Room Facility, Russia_

 _1994, 6_ _th_ _March_

Liliana sighed contently, ruffling her damp sable hair as she sauntered out of the locker rooms and towards the cafeteria, a dull grey sports bra and black leggings covering her lithe frame, not a single sound betraying her movement, the very first thing she had picked up from almost a decade of training in the Red Room.

Scanning the mess hall casually, Liliana dumped her duffel bag on the nearest chair, waiting for Nat's distinctive mop of hair to approach her. "Hey," Nat grunted, slapping down her tray onto the cold surface of scarred wood aggressively. Liliana forced her face to contort into a haughty grimace as she blinked contemptuously at Nat's tiny frame. Automatically shifting her tall frame to shield herself and Nat from the security cameras, Liliana watched as Nat's tense face relaxed, the irritated mask pulled off and set aside.

Instantly, Liliana's shoulders relaxed marginally from their defensive position, an easy smile blooming. "You sneaky little _shit_." Liliana pronounced carelessly, her sentence ending in a small laugh. Nat rolled her eyes amusedly, as she snarked back teasingly, "You say that as if you aren't one too." Liliana smirked, tucking a lock of hair that fallen over her exposed shoulder behind her ear, satisfied to allow the companionable silence to continue.

"Oh yeah, Madame. B wants us to report at her office, in an hour." Liliana cocked her head thoughtfully, making a soft sound of acknowledgment indicate that she was paying attention. "For a mission, no doubt." Nat hummed in agreement, and just as Liliana was about to nab a fry from Nat's plate, a teasing smirk crept over the redhead's face. Hackles rising in alarm, Liliana glanced around warily for a trap. " _What?_ "

"Plenty time to visit James before that, you know." Nat's voice positively _dripped_ with insinuation. Liliana rolled her eyes, dangerously aware of the flutter of heat that curled in her abdomen. _"Oh, shut your trap,_ Nat _."_ Natasha Romanoff cackled as Liliana stood up, tossing her dark hair back indignantly. Liliana paused as she hitched the duffel bag higher up on her shoulder, a warm smile climbing on her face, mouthing three words a second before she left through the massive doors.

 _Stay safe, Nattie._

* * *

 _The Astoria, Russia_

 _1994, 6_ _th_ _March_

"Hey," Liliana managed, breathing out a soft sigh when fingers, one warm and another metal, both equally as greedy, settled on her waist. A calloused thumb rubbed circles on the sensitive skin below her navel, dangerously close to the throbbing heat between her legs. Hungry lips pressed against hers, and Liliana shivered, impatiently tugging James down for a searing kiss, open mouthed and tongues tangling together in a wicked dance. James yanked Liliana up, allowing her to rest all her weight against his hips, ankles crossed tightly behind his back.

"James, _don't stop,_ oh god _, don't stop._ " Liliana panted, rolling her hips against James, threading her fingers through the dark brown strands. "Don't plan on it, doll." A dark voice was smothered at the side of her neck, raspy stubble tickling the sensitive column of her throat. "Annie, sweetie, you _do_ realize your earpiece is turned on, _right_?" _That_ , shook off the haze of desire as quickly and effectively as dumping a bucket of cold water over Liliana's head, just as Natasha planned it would. Gasping, Liliana untangled herself from James's warm, solid body, sliding down from his arms and smoothing down her black satin dress, hoping desperately that it was dark enough to shield the redness suffusing her cheeks.

"R-right. The mission." Liliana stumbled over her words the moment James bent to nip to the swell of her breast. A gentle flick at his forehead only made him tease the abused flesh, even more, skimming over it with sharp teeth. " _Mhm_." Natasha didn't sound too impressed, and Liliana cringed, smoothing down her hair easily. Nat huffed out an amused laugh, crowing triumphantly. " _Aha_! I found him, a mob boss, Dimitri Scadenova."

Liliana hummed her agreement, making plans about how they were going to approach their target. Liliana had always been the more strategic and fearless in the duo, and Natasha more cautious and reckless, a strange contradiction. Whilst they were as different as day and night, with Nat's fiery red hair, bright like the sun, and Liliana, like the shadows, with a stream of midnight down her back, but they worked together seamlessly, the best strike team the Red Academy had to offer.

Switching off the earpiece attached discreetly to her earlobe, looking like an expensive diamond earring to anyone else, Liliana threw herself into James's arms, the zingy aftershave he used clouding her sense. "Stay safe, James. I still want to know how you found me, by the way." James chuckled huskily, blue eyes twinkling in the dark as he pulled Liliana down for one last passionate kiss. "That's for me to know, Doll, and you to find out."

That would be the last she'd see him in thirteen years.


End file.
